


The Van

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Fluff, Frostbite, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal wants to register a complaint</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Van

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Frostbite"

"I want to register a complaint," Neal piped up.

Peter, who had been enjoying the uncharacteristic quietness of the van, groaned. "What now?"

"You pay taxes, right?"

Peter didn't dignify that with a comment, but simply gave Neal the look.

"Right. Well so do I." Peter gave him another look and Neal held up his hands defensively. "I do!"

"We'll come back to that later," Peter sighed.

"My point being, the FBI is funded with our taxes, right? Well I'm an unsatisfied customer."

"This is about the heat again, isn't it?" Peter realized.

"I am getting frostbite as we speak," Neal confirmed.

"You are not getting frostbite!"

Neal waved his hands in Peter's face. "They're cold, and turning black, and I can't feel them. That is the definition of frostbite."

Peter looked at his hands a little closer. "If they're cold, wear gloves. That black is charcoal. And if you think the van is cold, I can arrange for you to cool your heels somewhere else."

Neal eyed Peter for a moment before apparently deciding that he was serious. "The van is fine," he pouted.


End file.
